For the purpose of this document the user who calls into an automated call answering system (or call centre) will be referred to as the caller. The individual who answers queries of the caller will be known as the agent
This system allows multimedia information such as forms to be exchanged between the caller and the automated answering system, prior to the caller speaking to an agent.
Automated Answering systems are becoming common place in today's society; they allow large companies to screen incoming calls and use queuing systems for callers waiting to speak to a customer agent. Once in a queue, callers can spend much time waiting for the call to be answered by an agent.